convergencefandomcom-20200214-history
Serpentum Imperium
"The Strong lead the weak so all may endure." -Text Imperialis The Serpentum Imperium '''is the interstellar empire founded by the Varanus, despite the tragedies it has faced in the past decade the Imperium prospers as it continues to claim dominion over the Far-Northern parts of the Milky Way spreading their ideals and order over a otherwise once lawless section of space. By shedding their once xenophobic outlook the empire has entered a golden age of innovation and cultural understanding as more and more races are absorbed under their banner and protected by the mighty forces of the Terrasque Throne. History Arrival in Fire Fleeing the devastation of a galaxy shattering war, the Serpentum Imperium entered the milky way in a blast of fire as their worldship collided on July 2514 with what would later be known as New Serpentum, broken and shattered the crew of the worldship and the civilians it carried struggled to survive in a world that was rendered into a barren waste after their collision. Under the leadership of the Emperor and his inner circle the surviving crew dismantled parts of the worldship while providing tools and weapons to the civilians, forming a militia that would defend the fallen ship from salvagers, explorers and pirates as a city was built from the wreckage of the worldship. ''' Return to the Stars It would be roughly 50 years later before the first Varanus ship exited the orbit of New Serpentum igniting the rebirth of the Imperium’s Space age and setting in motion a age of exploration unlike anything seen in Imperial History as fleets of observation drones was sent to map the galaxy. It is then that on October 2564 that the Omega Crisis began and the Imperium’s first contact with another organized civilization became a diplomatic disaster which insulted the power of the throne. A month later the Varanus colonize another world and vassalized Farnin,a human world marking the beginning of multiracial cooperation between the isolated Varanus and the rest of the galaxy. On August 2564 the Varanus secures a pact with the Reich against the Immortals to restore their public image while also stopping their rapid expansion.A period of political unrest among the Northern Factions led to the Varanus mobilizing their military and clashing with the renegade Immortals after they released a bio-virus that devastated most of Farnin. The Emperor growing weary of the outsiders and their troubles ordered the Imperial borders closed entering yet again a period of isolation. Helix Rises With the growing reports of rogue machines under the Helix AI reached the ears of the Imperial War Council, steps were taken to increase defences as refugees flooded the Imperial border.Despite the poorly implemented ‘Korkan Act’ the Imperium was not economically affected by the refugees that swarmed in camps outside their cities, civil unrest was quickly quelled by the police and military, it was only until the Imperium declared war on Helix to safeguard the borders that the refugees were forced into the military as conscripts. In an attempt to understand their enemy the Empire hires the Blackguard Coalition {An private force} to retrieve data from the former Seraphim trade hub of Allui Station, the information they returned with however did not put the minds of the Court at ease, the information implicated GSU figures behind what the Varanus figureheads believed to be a indirect attack on the Northern Powers who opposed the GSU and their policies, because of this the interest on the creator of the Helix Virus Daniel Almis became a target for Imperial Intelligence who by the orders of the Emperor infiltrated GSU worlds to gather information on the Almis bloodline. Almost a week later the Emperor against the advice of his inner circle and without informing the Court, took a handful of servants as well as his personal Zikah Guard detail and vanished with his flagship, in the wake of his absence the Court argued as the war drew closer to the Capital and the Princess, Amara Tul Sagess who was still too young to undertake the trails to officially take the throne was placed under the full security of the Royal Protector and Count Raxus Imar was voted as Viscount, taking over affairs as regent with power divided to the Military and the Royal Protector. Despite the defense of the Varanus navy,Helix found a weak point and breached a way through to New Serpentum destroying the Capital fleet hours before bombarding the planet with shells and drop-pods.In the chaos of the evacuation well over 21,000 Varanus citizens were killed in the crossfire between the Helix Forces and the 1st Serpentum Legion who were forced to abandon evacuation procedures to ensure Helix did not overrun the spaceports which in turn would have led to deaths that would overshadow the few caught between the lines.The scars of this particular battle run deep in minds of the commanders who led the defense, many of whom committed suicide believing they failed their duty and dishonored their bloodline, those who didn't would later fight zealously to reclaim the lands lost and in turn the hatred for the machines would boil into a political act that would further divide the Imperials and Synthetic races of the galaxy. This hatred was supported after the news arrived that Amara Sagess was slain at the hands of the machines...Ending the very bloodline that founded the Imperium and brought the race from the ashes of ruination. Empire in Exile As the Imperial forces retreated to remote outposts in the Uncharted Sector,the worlds once protected under their banner fell and the people of the empire were separated between the outposts ruled by various military commanders,when the news arrived that the Princess died some of the commanders attempted to assert control and claim the throne for either themselves or nobles that curried their favor. However the warlords were soon quelled by the hands of the Grand Imperator who personally disposed of those who challenged the word of the Viscount in a time were they could not afford to be divided.Under the command of the Viscount the Court reforms to convene at the unofficial headquarters of the retreating empire on Station Ive'rr,here the lords of the Varanus debated and toiled,argued whilst their hope faltered with each passing day. But the Viscount was not willing to take this loss,he asked the Court if the best strategy was not to maintain the dying dream of Varanus-superiority in a galaxy that was not theirs by birth,instead they should welcome new eyes from the Zodarrin to help rebuild the dream that was the Imperium. Many opposed the idea but in a few short weeks a vote was cast and nearly all the noble houses alongside the other administrations agreed to reform the Empire's policies that undermined xeno assimilation. The remains of the fallen Northern factions were tracked down and brought to the station to sign a treaty that would merge them into a new Imperium,one that would shape the future of the galaxy we know today.After signing the treaty these factional powers became Imperial by right and joined in the guerrilla war against Helix,taking small station after station as the Viscount planned his next move. In order to defeat Helix they needed more manpower and firepower, there was but two powers that could aid in that quest...The Galactic Systems Union and the Drosden Fleet, both of whom were invited to the Council of Restoration, an meeting of powers that would forever change the course of the war and pave the way for a future of peace and understanding between the powers behind it. Now aligned against Helix the new Imperium led the charge of the allied forces to eradicate the AI from the face of the galaxy. Second Imperium Following the Victory on Ruin and the collapse of Helix the new Imperium set forth to rebuild the glory lost during the war,many of the refugee families specifically those who had members fight in the conscription armies against Helix was accepted as citizens and systematically accepted into established Imperial worlds and colonization missions aimed at repopulating the shattered North under the banner of the empire.However many other refugees would be swept aside by political elite and placed in Admittance camps as they waited to be submitted into citizenship if they were lucky.Those who were not however would end up in on Alitur alongside many other displaced populations to be forgotten. By dismantling Helix fortresses and machines and re-purposing their metals to build colony ships and cities,the load placed on the Imperial economy was greatly lessened,allowing the Court to invest in the other projects aimed at strengthening the hold of the empire and improve relations with it's newfound allies.Their undisputed control over the Outer Worlds sector {Now known as the Imperium/Imperial sector} despite the growing danger of Guerran insurgents,refugee militias and rebel forces who seek to undermine the efforts of the Empire's expansion and grip in the North. Government & Politics The Imperium is ruled with absolute authority by the Imperial Emperor/Empress {Imperos} who oversees the policies and actions undertaken by the Imperial Court,Civil Government,Military and Clergy. Despite being a authoritarian state,the citizens of the empire enjoy personal liberties and representation {However this can be easily stripped away by the state to protect it's interests.} The Imperial government consists of 3 levels of bureaucracy namely local,civil and court. Local governments consist of elected/appointed governors who manage the daily management of their planets and act as the face of the Imperial Civil Government for the local population.The governors in turn report to and follow the policies and commands of the Civil government who enact sector/empire-wide changes and oversee the development and maintain the social order and the Imperial Court that consists of the heads of state departments,the military forces and the Nobles of the empire convene to debate and vote upon pressing issues that plague the empire as well as how best to tackle daily concerns in the management of it,the Court acts as the advisory council to the Imperial Monarch. The Court presents it's issues and findings to the Monarch who is the sole person that has the ability to veto the Court's decisions or to relay commands if the Court is at a disagreement,when the Monarch isn't present or unable to oversee his/her subjects then the Viscount/Viscountess is responsible for acting as a figurehead that chooses the best decisions for the empire. The Viscount is voted into power choosing between the heads of the Varanus High Nobles who then oath their efforts to supporting the Imperial Throne and it's government,if the Monarch is slain and heirless then the Viscount may take emergency powers alongside the Grand Imperator to ensure that the Imperium is stable and secure before a new Monarch could be crowned. Imperial Politics is one of action and intrigue where the vast army of governors,nobles,generals and admirals constantly strive to earn the favour of the ruler as well as build their own prestige and political power through improving the state and the lives of the people or by expanding the reach and control of the Throne at the expense of the enemies of the empire.The most powerful political figures besides the royal family and the heads of the military is the Six Varanus High Houses who consist of the following: * House Imar * House Kurr * House Cras’sus * House Feru * House Krell * House Vernik While all loyalties lie in the Throne,many of these Houses have their membership seek positions of political power in Imperial Society regardless of the actual wishes of the younger members of the House. Outside the high nobility there are many lesser noble houses and duchies that hold a say in Imperial politics,especially in regards to their personal holdings,in times of war however the Military may assume full command and veto out the say of the nobility should their wishes compromise the Imperial Government. Society & Culture Imperial Society is draws from its founder race,the Varanus however with some variations that arise through the adoption of new races.While most of it's citizens enjoy prosperous lives in Near-Utopian worlds with self-sustaining cities built to coexist with the local flora and ecosystems. The Imperium is described as a interstellar melting pot of cultures and races thanks to it's absorption of the former factions and races in the Northern galaxy and the many displaced refugees from the Helix War.The Civil government took great steps into ensuring that the cultures would not conflict one another nor displace the core Varanus culture that establishes many of the societal pillars that the current Imperium lives under,on many cases the various cultures adopt aspects of mainstream Imperial culture in order to assimilate into the empire without being abandoned or forced out for being 'undesirable'. The people of the Imperium {Imperials} are known for their modesty and restraint coupled with a sense of etiquette that adds to the reputation of one's name. The majority of the Empire's citizens consist of the middle class or 'Mju'Zi' of citizens who form the backbone of the economy. Imperial society is divided in a ordered caste system that usually consists of the following: Nobility & Political figures: Top class Citizens & Military servicemen: Middleclass Labourers and slaves: Lower class The Imperium is one of the few major powers that still practice slavery, having reinstated it after it's abolishment during the Helix War and the two years following the end of the war, despite this practice many slaves are well treated {often better then some citizens on other worlds or outside the empire},the Varanus support slavery stating it makes use of the idle and weak-willed who either become strong-willed and earn the freedom or remain trapped in chains for the rest of the lifespan. Prisoners of war and criminals however do not enjoy the same benefits as that of a domestic slave. Despite the summery of cultures listed below,some aspects may differ from planet to planet depending on the majority race and ethnics that exist there. Imperial architecture mixes aspects of the rounded curve style of old Varanus construction alongside more practical elements brought together from Human,Dwarven and Elven Influences,many of these styles include the construction of towering structures that relay power and strength and many city designs retain degrees of elegance without sacrificing practicality.The Imperium is noted for building massive vertical macro-cities that is aimed at co-existing with the planetary ecosystem,allowing most of the land to be kept as reserves for the local flora and fauna,however this level of care is not maintained for industrial worlds and military outposts. This concept of Co-existence forms the core of 'Sa'Stan'/Imperialization the policy of absorbing and maintaining peace between races. Military The Serpentum Imperium boasts one of the largest military forces in the galaxy,their strong military culture promotes many career servicemen among the ranks of the citizen conscripts drawn from the many races under the banner of the Imperium. The greatest strength to the empire's military is their adaptive tactics and specialized forces that draw from the strengths of each absorbed race,coupled with the advanced technologies and veteran Varanus leadership ensures that the Imperial military remains one of the most significant powers in the galaxy. The vast military is split into several branches each under the command of a Imperator {Varanus General} and while there are many smaller branches the largest are the following: * Citizen Conscriptory * Serpentum Legion * Expeditionary Marine Corps * Support Corps * Echelon Magicka * Penal Battalions * Hospitaliers Imperial Starfleet The cornerstone of the empire’s defense lies in the vigilance and tactical prowess of the many admirals that serve the Starfleet.From Veteran Varanus to crafty humans almost every representative racial group is present in the Starfleet acting as a single central force compared to the hundreds of branches the Imperial Army consists of. Trained at prestigious academies across the empire that only accepts the best and brightest among the ranks of command to the quick and determined willing to cross into the hellscape of sub-light combat in front-line fighter craft the Imperial Starfleet grows it’s number with each world absorbed into the empire. The Imperial Starfleet consists of mighty Capital ships aided by many other forms of starships that provide each fleet to provide tactical variety. Because of the size of the galaxy and the limitations of FTL travel to be able to respond to every given threat on the borders of the empire and its allies,the massive fleets are split into various armadas led each led by a Sector Admiral selected from valid and experienced candidates and given emergency powers if needs be to safeguard Imperial space. In maritime the fleets patrol Imperial Space and conduct training maneuvers in local systems.Only the Star Admiral has the authority to mobilize all fleets under his command should the empire face a overwhelming enemy.This authority is given to the Star Admiral by the Emperor/Court. The large fleet is currently split into several armadas: * The Capital Armada-Imperial Capital World * The Imperial Armada-Imperial Sector * The Santori Border Armada-Santori Sector * The Union Border Armada-Core & Union Sectors * The Inner Border Armada-Inner & Independent Sectors The Imperial Starfleet also trains and maintains various marine forces but shares the authority of command alongside the army when it comes to large scale campaigns and invasions. The Starfleet and Army commanders share a friendly if somewhat competitive rivalry when at war,some commanders use this to push their forces to their limits in their quest for glory while some get their objectives hindered and their command removed. The Starfleet Admirals enjoy great prestige while the many Legates take their prestige in scars. This sometimes has caused infighting among army and naval officers when off-duty. Territory The Imperium's territory lies in the Northern part of the Galaxy inside the 'Imperial Sector' of which they have significant control over either directly or indirectly through puppets and protectorates.Their capital world of New Serpentum lies in this sector on the Northern edge of the galaxy and is it's isolation adds to the zealous defense it holds.The planets/Solar Systems under direct control of the Crown,the Imperial Government and the High Houses are as follows: * New Serpentum * Argatu * Turun * Polsim * Xu'la * Baris Duchies The empire at times divides territory between trusted and appointed Dukes/Duchesses who rule their systems with relative autonomy,swearing themselves as vassals under the monarch.This lessens the bureaucratic strain of ruling and managing multiple races and their worlds without granting them full independence.There are a handful of restrictions placed on Duchy states including a limitation placed on raising personal armies and not being able to colonize other planets outside their assigned systems to expand as only the monarch can appoint systems to loyal duchies.However many duchies enjoy the privileges of existing under the Imperial banner with favorable trade rates and shared development.The rulers of the duchies are included in the Empire's nobility allowing them to voice concerns to others and the monarch and vote in the political forum known as the Imperial Court. The citizens living under duchies identify themselves usually as Imperial or local depending on how they perceive the empire and live under the rulings of their appointed leader,because of this some Duchies may become more autocratic and totalitarian or more democratic depending on their leader's political views.This creates a diverse space in the Imperium and should this freedom impede on the empire's economy or otherwise the duke/duchess may find himself/herself disposed and the duchy dissolved should no improvements come to light.Duchies tend to rely on direct support from the Empire in trade or military protection while the Empire requires cooperation and trade further empowering the Imperos in soft power. The current duchies are as follows: * Imm'enne Duchy * Guerrian Duchy * Kyodain DuchyCategory:Factions Category:Current